


[Podfic of] That Was All She Wrote

by blackglass, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, secret virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Napoleon is watching Gaby, just as he knows Gaby's looking right back. What he doesn't realize is that they're both looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That Was All She Wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Was All She Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589943) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



Title: That Was All She Wrote

Author: impertinence

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller

Time: 27:13

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/That%20Was%20All%20She%20Wrote.mp3) (Right click and save as)

Streaming


End file.
